I Want My Daddy
by Marymel
Summary: Spoilers for Bad Blood. Jackson worries about Greg and Sara while they're in quarantine.
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 15x03, Bad Blood.**

**I loved the episode "Bad Blood." Of course, I wondered how Jackson would feel when his daddy and Aunt Sara were put in quarantine. So I had to write it! I hope you all enjoy. And pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders wanted to see his father Greg when he woke up. He quietly walked to Barbara's living room, hoping he was there to have breakfast with him. Instead, he found Barbara on her phone and looking sad.

"Okay, I'll tell him when he wakes up. He's fine. He slept really well." Barbara turned and smiled sadly when she saw Jackson. "He's awake. Okay, and you stay safe. I love you! Bye-bye." She tucked her phone in her pocket as she walked over to Jackson. "Good morning, honey."

Jackson frowned. "What's da matter, Mrs. Barbara?"

Sighing deeply, she said, "I just talked to your Uncle D.B., and your daddy can't come get you this morning. Your Uncle Nick is going to come take you to the lab."

Jackson smiled at the news. "Oh, dat's good. I love Uncle Nicky. So why are you sad?"

Barbara was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. She answered, and Nick took off his sunglasses as he stepped inside.

Jackson happily rushed into his arms. "Hi, Uncle Nicky!"

Nick sighed as he hugged his godson. "Hey, big guy."

"Uncle Nicky, are we all gunna have breakfast with daddy an' everyone?" Jackson smiled, but noticed Nick looked sad. The little boy knew something was wrong.

Nick set Jackson down and knelt in front of the worried child. "Something happened to your dad and Aunt Sara."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Daddy an' Aunt Sara got owies?!"

"Well, they were at a scene," Nick said. "You remember when you learned about germs?" Jackson nodded. "Well...there was a bad virus at the scene. You remember learning about staying well?"

Jackson numbly nodded. "Yeah," he said softly.

Nick smiled softly. "Your daddy and Aunt Sara are in the hospital to be sure they don't get sick."

"Dey gunna be okay?"

"We hope so, big guy."

Jackson relaxed a little, then worried. "Can we go see dem? An' where mama?"

"Mama's at the lab. She's okay," Nick assured him.

Jackson smiled with relief. "Good. Den we can go see daddy an' Aunt Sara!"

Nick and Barbara frowned, wishing they could take Jackson's fear away. Jackson frowned when he saw their faces. "I wanna see daddy an' Aunt Sara."

"Right now, they have to stay in the hospital," Nick explained. "And they can't let anyone see them. Just the doctors and nurses right now."

"They're trying to be sure they don't get sick," Barbara assured him.

All Jackson knew was his daddy and Aunt Sara were sick. "Why can't I see dem? I want my daddy!"

Nick wished he could take Jackson's fear away as much as he wished his own fear would disappear. He looked into Jackson's worried face. "I know, big guy. The doctors and everyone are trying to be sure your daddy and Aunt Sara haven't gotten sick. So how about I take you to the lab to see your mama? She really wants to see you."

Jackson frowned. He did want to see his mama, but he really wanted his daddy. "Uncle Nicky, can we talk to daddy an' Aunt Sara after we see mama?"

Nick smiled softly. "Sure." He lifted his worried godson in his arms and thanked Barabra. Jackson kissed Barbara's cheek.

"I love you, sweetheart," Barbara told him.

"Love you, Mrs. Barbara," Jackson said.

Nick buckled Jackson in his car seat and wished he could take the little boy's fear away. Jackson frowned and wondered if his daddy and Aunt Sara were okay.

When Nick got in the driver's seat, Jackson asked, "Uncle Nicky, when can we see daddy an' Aunt Sara?"

"Soon, I hope." He reached back and took Jackson's hand. "I know your daddy and Aunt Sara can't wait to see you. The doctors andeveryone just want to be sure they don't get sick."

"Dey gunna be okay?"

Nick smiled softly. "I think so, big guy."

As Nick turned and started the car, Jackson looked out the window. He knew his daddy loved him, and whatever happened to him and his aunt must be big for Mrs. Barbara and Uncle Nicky to be so worried. He hoped they'd be okay...and he wanted to see his daddy.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! And thank you csinycastle86 and morganders-love for your reviews! Here's chapter two!**

**And I still don't own CSI.**

Nick carried Jackson into the lab, and the little boy looked all around and wondered where his daddy and Aunt Sara were.

"Jackson!"

Nick and Jackson smiled when they saw Morgan coming to them. "Mama!"

"Oh, my sweet pea! I'm so happy to see you!" Morgan hugged her son and mouthed "thank you" to Nick. "Oh, sweetie!"

"I missed you, too," Jackson said as he hugged Morgan. When he pulled away, he saw Morgan had tears in her eyes. "Mama?"

Morgan breathed deeply. "Honey...something happened to your daddy and Aunt Sara."

Jackson nodded sadly. "Dey in da hospital. When can we go see 'em?"

Nick led the two to D.B.'s office and Morgan sat Jackson on the couch. Her heart broke when she looked in her son's worried face. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Sweet pea, do you remember when your daddy and I took you to get your flu shot? You remember what we said?"

"You said it to make sure I don't get sick from da virus," Jackson said.

"Well..." Morgan began, "Someone hurt someone else, and that someone had a virus. And that virus can be very dangerous."

Jackson frowned, confused. "So daddy an' Aunt Sara can get a shot an' get better.

Morgan and Nick both sighed sadly. "No, sweetie," Morgan said. "They don't have a shot for this virus. So they have to stay in the hospital to be sure they don't get sick."

"But I want to see them," Jackson said. He didn't know anything about the crime scene - he just wanted his family.

Morgan smiled sadly, wishing she could take all his pain away. "We will, soon. But they need to be sure they don't get sick or get anyone else sick. That's why we can't go see them now."

"Your Uncle D.B. will try to go see them," Nick added. "But he has to be very careful, so he won't get sick."

Jackson tried to accept what they were saying. 'It really bad?"

"Yes, it is. And I know they wish they could hug you themselves..." Morgan said.

'Mama, I don't like this," Jackson said.

"Oh, me neither, sweet pea." Morgan pulled Jackson into her arms and the little boy cried softly.

D.B. came in and sighed quietly. "Hey, guys? I've got an idea."

Jackson rubbed his eyes and looked up. "What?"

D.B. led them to his desk. "They let them have laptops, so..."

Morgan smiled in anticipation as she sat in D.B's chair and pulled Jackson onto her lap. The little boy wondered what was going on when the computer beeped and he saw Greg on the screen.

"Daddy!"

Greg smiled at his family. "Hi, Jacks! Hey, honey!"

Morgan said hi as Jackson said, "Hi, daddy!"

Greg wished he could reach through the screen and hold his family. "I miss you guys. Hold on a sec." Greg picked up the laptop so Sara could see everyone. "Say hi!"

Sara smiled and waved at her friend and godson. "Hi, guys!"

Jackson smiled and waved. "Hi, Aunt Sara! Are you okay?"

"Well, I feel sad because we have to stay here," Sara said.

Greg put the laptop back on the table and smiled softly. "Yeah. But they're taking good care of us," he assured them.

"Daddy, mama said you an' Aunt Sara might have a bad, um...what, mama?"

"A virus," Morgan whispered.

Greg frowned. "Yeah. The virus could hurt a lot of people. That's why we can't see you now."

"They're trying to be sure we don't get sick," Sara said

"Are you gunna be okay?"

"I hope so," Greg said with a deep sigh. He looked at his son's sad face, wishing he could hold him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around himself. "Jacks...I'm sending you a big hug!"

Jackson slowly smiled. "I feel it, daddy!" He hugged himself. "This one's for you! An' it big, cause I send one to Aunt Sara, too!"

"I feel it!" Sara said. "I miss your big hugs, sweetheart."

"Won't be long until we can give you big hug," Greg said.

Jackson smiled. "I hope so! Cause I miss you!"

" We miss you!" Sara said.

Greg smiled thoughtfully. "I miss you, Jacks. I love you both so much."

" We love you," Morgan said as she kissed her fingertips and touched the computer screen. "We're doing all we can to solve the case."

"We know," Sara said.

"An' I take care of mama," Jackson said.

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "I know you will, Jacks. And we're going to be strong."

"You strong, daddy! But I wish you were here now."

Sara fought back tears as her best friend kissed his fingers like Morgan did. "I wish so, too, Jacks. But I know you're okay. And when I get out of here, we're going on our biggest bug hunt yet."

Jackson smiled widely. "Yeah! An' I gunna give you an' Aunt Sara da biggest hug ever!"

"Looking forward to it," Sara said as Greg smiled.

"Okay," D.B. said quietly. "We need to get to work, and they have to stay strong."

"Yeah, cause we got a big bug hunt to do!" Jackson said with a smile.

Greg smiled. "We sure will, Jacks. And be good for mama and Papa Eckie and everyone."

"I will! An' you an' Aunt Sara get better soon!"

"I second that," Nick said as he smiled softly at his godson.

"We will," Greg and Sara said. Greg just smiled softly at his family, wishing he could reach through the screen and hold them.

Jackson smiled at his daddy. "You feel better soon! I don't like when you're sick, daddy! An' I miss you and Aunt Sara!"

Sara smiled softly as Greg said, "I miss you, too. But we're going to stay strong."

"And send you lots of hugs," Sara added.

Jackson giggled softly, then smiled softly. "I love you, daddy."

Greg blinked back tears. "I love you, Jacks."

Jackson smiled a little wider. "I love you, too, Aunt Sara!"

"I love you, sweetie," Sara said.

D.B. cleared his throat. "We've got to get to work, but we'll keep in touch."

Jackson wrapped his arms around himself. "I send you both da biggest hug ever!"

"Wow!" Sara said. Greg smiled and hugged his arms around himself. "I'm sending one back to you. Love you!"

"Love you," Jackson said. Morgan smiled and hugged Jackson close. "Love you guys," she said.

Greg whispered, "Love you," to his family and hung up.

Morgan held Jackson close and kissed his cheek. The little boy said, "Bye-bye," and waved. He knew his daddy and aunt would be okay, but he still missed them. And didn't understand why they needed to be kept away from him and everyone else - he just wanted his family.

Nick rubbed his godson's shoulder. "They'll be okay, big guy."

Jackson knew it would, but he still wanted his daddy. He looked up at Morgan and Nick as tears filled his eyes. Morgan fought back her own tears as she held her son. "Oh, honey..." she whispered as he cried on her shoulder.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you morganders-love and csinycastle86 for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Greg stared at the computer screen and wished he could reach through and hug his son. Jackson didn't know anything about viruses and quarantine - he just wanted his daddy and Aunt Sara safe. Greg knew there was a good chance they weren't exposed, but he knew they had to be careful.

Sara wished she could take her friend's worry away almost as much as her own. She, like Greg, knew they might not be sick, but they remained in quarantine.

"He knows you're going to be fine," Sara assured him and herself.

Greg sighed deeply. "I don't know what I'd do..." Greg looked down and thought of his family.

Ignoring the feeling that something was wrong, Sara smiled at her dear friend. "He knows you love him. And we're going to see him soon."

Greg smiled softly and looked at Sara's reassuring smile. "We will," he said softly but confidently. He had to believe that.

Sara smiled. Pushing away the headache she felt coming on, she and Greg turned on the news and settled in.

* * *

Jackson stayed in the lab, wondering if his aunts and uncles would be able to help his daddy and Aunt Sara. All he wanted was to hug his daddy and aunt.

Morgan came into D.B.'s office to see Jackson coloring a picture. She wished Greg and Sara could come and hold the little boy. "What are you drawing, sweet pea?"

"It for Aunt Sara," Jackson said. "I drew her a doggie, cause we go to the doggie park with Hank an' Scruffy an' Sam."

Morgan smiled warmly, thinking of how they and Nick loved to play with the dogs. "She'll love that."

Jackson smiled, then frowned. "Does Hank know Aunt Sara in the hospital?"

"Yeah, and Nick's going by the house to check on him."

"Good. He probably misses her."

Seeing her son so sad broke Morgan's heart. She ran her hand through his hair. "I miss her and your daddy, too."

Jackson looked at Morgan, sadness filling this brown eyes. "Daddy gonna be okay, right mama?"

"Yes, he is," Morgan answered confidently. "He and your Aunt Sara are going to be okay. And I know they can't wait to get out of the hospital so they can hug and kiss you and tell you they love you."

Jackson frowned. "I miss them."

"Me too," Morgan said.

"When they come home, can we go to the doggie park again?"

"Of course!"

Jackson smiled softly. "If you want to, you can come on a bug hunt with me an' daddy."

Morgan smiled lovingly. "That is so sweet, but I think it should just be you and your daddy."

Jackson smiled a bit wider. "Yeah. I like finding butterflies with him. An' we gonna find so many!"

"You sure will! And I bet daddy and Sara feel all those big hugs we send."

"Yeah, their hugs are so big!" Jackson held his arm out like he was measuring something big.

"Yes, they are! And I know they can't wait to see you."

Jackson smiled. "I can't wait to see them! An' we see them soon, right?"

Morgan hugged her son. "Yes, we will."

* * *

As Greg and Sara watched the news, Sara stood. The images of the report grew blurry as she fought to stay awake.

Greg looked worriedly at Sara. "You know, I can turn this off if it's bugging you."

"No...no, no, it's fine." Greg's voice sounded far away.

Greg slowly stood. "Sara...are you..."

Sara barely heard him as she collapsed to the floor.

"Sara!" Greg called. No, this wasn't happening. "We need a doctor!" Greg yelled. He wished he could tear the wall away and reach her. "Sara!"

Sara barely heard him as everything went black.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you morganders-love, csinycastle86 and sinchester for your reviews!**

D.B. didn't tell Jackson about Sara's collapse when he left. Morgan knew, and told her boss to keep her posted.

Greg and Sara were resting when their supervisor arrived. "Hey, Russell," Greg said.

Sara smiled. D.B. was relieved to see them both. Looking at the strong woman, he said, "They said you have a..."

"100.4 fever," Sara said.

"But her viral tests are all negative," Greg added. "So it could be a common bug, or the stress of all this..."

D.B. sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry. They wouldn't let me come any sooner."

"We know," Sara said. She looked at Greg, and he nodded. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Russell...I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, of course. Anything."

Greg thought of Jackson when Sara said, "If we're going to die, we need to go out fighting, okay? So put us to work."

D.B. fought off tears as he said, "Neither one of you have my permission to die. You got that?"

Both CSIs nodded, resolving to stay well.

D.B. sighed and agreed. "Oh, Greg...Jackson wishes he could come."

Greg nodded and smiled softly. "So do I. Is he okay? I mean..." He just wanted to hold his son and reassure both of them everything would be fine.

D.B. wanted the same thing. "He's fine. He misses you both. And hopefully it won't be long before you can see him."

Greg and Sara nodded, their resolve to get well stronger than ever.

* * *

Jackson had fallen asleep on D.B.'s couch, and Morgan looked over evidence in the layout room. All she and the team wanted wanted was to solve the case and have Greg and Sara back.

Nick walked by and smiled softly when he saw the sweet boy. Greg and Jackson loved each other so much, and they adored Sara as well. Nick said a silent prayer that his friends would be okay.

As Nick started to leave, Jackson whimpered and tossed slightly. Nick walked into the office as Jackson cried, "Daddy!"

"Jackson, wake up," Nick said softly as he knelt down. "It's okay, Jackson. Wake up."

Jackson opened his eyes and looked at his uncle. Nick smiled reassuringly as Jackson said, "Uncle Nicky?"

"Yeah," Nick said softly. "Your daddy and Aunt Sara are still in the hospital, but they're feeling better."

Jackson's eyes filled with tears. "Uncle Nicky, I need my daddy!"

"Oh," Nick said as he pulled the little boy into his arms. "It's going to be okay, big guy. It's okay." It broke Nick's heart to hear his godson crying.

"They gonna be okay?" Jackson asked as he cried.

Nick rubbed Jackson's back soothingly. "Yeah. They are feeling okay. And I know they are sending you big hugs."

Jackson sniffed back tears. "I felt their hugs, but I wish they were here!"

"I know, big guy."

Jackson pulled away and looked at Nick. "Uncle Nicky, do daddy an' Aunt Sara have owies?"

Nick smiled softly. "Well, your Aunt Sara felt bad earlier. But I talked to your Uncle D.B., and he said she's feeling a lot better. And your daddy feels okay, he just really wishes he could hug you himself."

Jackson frowned. "I had a dream that daddy was far away. But he gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes," Nick said as he hugged the sweet boy. "As soon as he can, he's going to come and give you the biggest hug ever. And your Aunt Sara will give you a giant hug, too."

Jackson smiled through his tears. "Yeah. They're great huggers. An' I gonna show them my new drawing!"

Nick had to smile at the innocent child. "I tell you what...I've got a little time before I have to get back to work. Would you like me to stay with you for a bit?"

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "Can you please help me with my drawing for daddy? I wanna draw him a doggie like Scruffy!"

Nick smiled. "Of course I will."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you again for your reviews! Nishira Malfoy 16, morganders-love, csinycastle86, Sinchester, and all who've been reading and following, thank you!**

**Bit more spoilers in this chapter!**

Once Morgan and Henry returned to the lab, she headed to the supervisor's office. Nick texted her and told her Jackson had a bad dream. But he was feeling better when she arrived.

"Mama, I dreamed about daddy an' Aunt Sara," he told her. "But they didn't come, and I was all alone."

Morgan's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, sweet pea... They are going to be fine. I talked to your Uncle D.B., and he said that Sara had a little bit of a fever, but it's going down. And your daddy feels fine."

Jackson relaxed. "Good. I glad they feel better."

"Maybe that means they can come home soon," Nick said, reassuring himself as well as his dear friends.

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. All she and everyone wanted was Greg and Sara back safe.

"I hope so," Jackson said with a soft smile. He climbed up on Nick's lap and hugged him. "Thank you for staying with me, Uncle Nicky."

Nick smiled and hugged him. "You're welcome." When Jackson pulled away, Nick said, "I've got to talk to your mom and get back to work, but I'll be right back if you need me."

"Okay! I gonna draw you a picture, too!"

"Okay," Nick said with a warm smile. Jackson sat down and started coloring.

Morgan pulled Nick to the doorway. "Did you see Steubens?" She asked softly.

Nick nodded and sighed. "He told me all he knows. I just hope we can stop this virus and solve this."

"He may have helped," Morgan said with a sigh. She looked at the sweet boy happily coloring. "He okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "He really mises Greg and Sara, but maybe they'll get out soon." He patted Morgan's shoulder. "Don't give up."

Morgan smiled as Jackson looked up and smiled. "We won't."

* * *

After the attorney was arrested, Sara felt better. When their doctor came by to see her, Greg had dozed off. Dr. Emmett smiled. "I've been in touch with the CDC. Every test they've done shows the virus has a short shelf life."

"What do you mean?"

"According to them..."

* * *

A short time later, Greg opened his eyes and looked at Sara's bed. When he saw it empty, he sat up and focused. He hated thinking she'd gotten worse. He was about to page a nurse when he saw her approach the plastic door.

"Sara...are you...?"

"I'm fine," Sara said with a warm smile as she came in. "Dr. Emmett said I could give you the news. No sign of infection and tests are showing the virus dies after two hours of exposure to air."

Greg sat up and sighed, realizing what she said. "Weaver's house wouldn't have been infectious when we entered."

"No. CDC is going to keep an area watch, but there have been no other signs of infections. We're clear. We're free to go."

Greg gasped in disbelief and relief. They really were okay. He stood up and smiled. "What are we waiting for?" He really wanted to see Jackson.

Both friends shared a loving, relieved smile. "I'm starving," Greg said.

Sara nodded. "Me, too."

"Breakfast?"

"Coffee."

"Yeah."

As they left, David Phillips met them. "I spoke to your doctor. You're both okay!"

Both friends smiled. "We were just going to get something to eat. You want to join us?"

David's smile faded. "Love too...but I'm actually here for work. Shawn Steubens. The kid who got sick."

"He didn't make it?" Sara asked.

David shook his head. "And Greg...Jackson's fine. He can't wait to see you."

Greg smiled. He couldn't wait to see his son. "Thank you."

"It goes without saying...but I'm just really glad you're both okay." He smiled as he walked away.

Greg and Sara shared a knowing smile. "It goes without saying," Greg said.

"Yeah."

The two friends hugged, so happy and relieved they were okay.

And Greg needed to see his son.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**Last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! And I have a Jackson's Birthday story coming up!**

**And Happy Valentine's Day!**

Before they went out for breakfast, Sara called the lab and told Morgan about everything. Morgan couldn't keep the tears back as she said a silent thank you prayer.

"Oh, one thing..." Sara told her. "Greg wants to surprise Jackson, so could you not tell him we're coming by?"

"Sure."

Sara and Greg walked into the lab. Judy the receptionist happily smiled at them. "Welcome back!"

Sara said "thank you," but Greg held up his finger to shush her. "Where's Jacks?"

Judy pointed to D.B.'s office.

Sara walked down the hallway and smiled when she saw Morgan, Nick and Jackson coloring together. Nick looked up, and a relieved smile crossed his face. "Look who's here, Jackson."

Jackson looked up, gasped softly and smiled. "Aunt Sara!" He happily rushed to her. "I missed you!"

"Jackson!" Sara said as she crouched down to hug him. "I missed you too!" She lifted him into a hug, careful to keep him from seeing Greg.

"Aunt Sara!" Jackson said. "I was so scared! I didn't know what happen!"

"I know, honey. But I'm okay. I promise I feel okay."

Jackson smiled at his aunt, then worried. "But you here. Where my daddy? Is my daddy okay?"

"I don't know," Sara said as she smiled softly. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Jackson looked over and saw Greg walking to them. Jackson gasped softly and wriggled out of Sara's arms. "Daddy!" He rushed to him.

Greg smiled and blinked back tears as he lifted his son into a hug. "Jacks! Oh, Jacks, I missed you!"

"I missed you more, daddy!" Jackson said as he hugged Greg as tight as he could. "I didn't know what happen, an' I didn't know if you an' Aunt Sara were okay. I missed you!"

Greg cried softly as he held his son. "It's okay, Jacks. We're okay. I promise, we're okay. It was scary for a little bit, but I'm okay."

"Promise?"

It broke Greg and Sara's hearts to hear the worry and sadness in Jackson's voice. Greg kissed Jackson's cheek. "I promise. We're okay."

"Good! Cause I don't like it when you or Aunt Sara are sick or have owies. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more, Jacks," Greg said as he held his son. He never wanted to let Jackson go.

Nick came up to Sara and hugged her. "I'm glad you guys are okay, too."

"Me too," Morgan said. She looked at her husband and son and smiled through her tears. "I missed you, too."

Jackson looked over and smiled. "Mama an' Uncle Nicky an' everybody missed you too, but I missed you da mostest!"

Everyone softly laughed. "You did?" Sara asked.

"Uh-huh. When I had a bad dream, Uncle Nicky gave me a big hug an' said you were sending me da biggest hugs! An' I couldn't wait to see you an' hug you myself!"

Greg smiled. "I couldn't wait either, Jacks." He hugged Jackson and mouthed "thank you" to Nick.

Morgan hugged Sara, then embraced her husband and son. "I missed you, too."

A tear rolled down Greg's cheek and Jackson brushed it away. "Daddy, don't cry. You an' Aunt Sara all better!"

Greg and everyone loved how Jackson just made everyone happier. "We sure are. And I think...we should go on that big bug hunt."

"I think Russell might give you the time off," Sara said with a wink and a smile.

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "An' da bestest part is you an' Aunt Sara are okay!"

As Sara and Nick smiled warmly, Greg held his son and wife and smiled. "That is the best part," he said. "I love you both."

"We love you," Morgan said. Jackson hugged Greg. "We love you! An' we all okay!"

**The End.**


End file.
